Rochester
by ericaj318
Summary: When the Zombie outbreak first began, people were being bitten left and right. Tallahassee lost his son early on and channeled his pain into finding a twinkie. He stumbled upon a 27 year old tough brunette on his quest out of Florida and took her with him but refused to know her name so she goes by Rochester. I own nothing this is just a fun fanfic with an OC :)
1. Chapter 1

"Are we ever going to tell each other our names?" Rochester asked Tallahassee as they rode up Route 89 in a black Cadillac Escalde. Tallahassee didn't answer, he just frowned in her general direction. "Somebody's cranky today. I'm hopping in the backseat to take a nap. Wake me when you want me to drive," Rochester stated as she leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and moved herself to the backseat. Before she had fallen completely asleep, she felt the truck stop, "What is Tallahassee?" she asked. "A boy," he replied gruffly as he got out of the truck, looking very intimidating with his leather jacket, cowboy hat and sunglasses. Rochester watched through the window as a young boy, maybe early 20's, got up from behind an motorcycle and held his thumb in the air. She couldn't help but smile, glad to see another person. She loved Tallahassee and they had really grown to be an almost functioning couple but she did miss people. Tallahassee must have agreed because the boy came running around to the passenger side while Tallahassee kicked down the motorcycle. The boy climbed in and immediately looked in the back seat to find Rochester there, she smiled. "What are you checking for?" Tallahassee asked. "I just have these rules for surviving and one is to always check the backseat," the boy explained. "There ain't nothin back there but my girl and my duffle bag," Tallahassee responded, his tone short, as he went to put his knife back in the console. "Watch out. You almost knocked over your alcohol with your knife," the boy said causing Rochester to laugh from the back seat. "So, what are your names?" the boy asked. Rochester was about to tell him her real name when Tallahassee jumped in, "Nope. We're not gonna do that thing where we get all familiar with each other. We just go by the names of our hometowns. I'm Tallahassee and the girl is Rochester," he finished sending a playful wink at Rochester because he'd stopped her. The kid smiled awkwardly, "Well, then I'm Columbus. Where are you two headed?" Rochester answered this time, "North East. We heard there's a refugee center up near Maine. We'll get you as close to Columbus as we can," she explained with a smile. Tallahassee grumbled as he stepped on the gas and they continued up the road.

A/N: Just getting started :) Please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

After three hours on the road and one stop at an abandoned Hostess truck, Rochester started to get antsy, "I'm hungry, babe. Can we stop at a grocery store if you see one?" Columbus nodded, "I could go for a break too. And a snack. And look, your alcohol is almost gone so you probably need a refill," he added causing Rochester to grin again. Tallahassee rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'll stop. Rochester, don't egg him on. He's not going to be with us forever," he stated, still acting like a grump. The group pulled up to an abandoned Kroger and loaded up on weapons before entering the store. Tallahassee strummed a few chords on his banjo to attract on zombies in the store before he and Rochester did like they'd always done and divided up to take out the threat while Columbus watched in amazement. Rochester held her knife at the ready as an extremely overweight zombie came running at her but he didn't stand a chance as she plunged the knife straight into his brain and began to move on. "Don't forget to double tap," Columbus yelled to her. Rochester turned back to see what he was talking about and the zombie had begun to get up so she ran at him and swung her baseball bat directly into its head, "Thanks kid!" she yelled back to Columbus. "Hey babe, I'm gonna get myself some things. Meet you in the cakes aisle in a minute." Rochester went through the aisles and grabbed various food items and wound up in the feminine product aisle where she had a shocking revelation, she was late. She grabbed four pregnancy tests and stuffed them in her purse and headed back to the men. Tallahassee saw her coming and ran to meet her and help her with the food, "Did you get everything we need?" he asked as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, feeling badly for being so grumpy that day. Rochester nodded, "Yeah, we should be good for awhile. I just wish we could find a hotel or house that was safe for the night because I'd really like a shower and a good nights rest," she finished regretfully, admitting to a huge downfall of living in Zombieland. Tallahassee nodded in response then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I can think of one more thing I'd really like to do if we had the proper set up," before kissing her passionately on the lips. Rochester almost dropped the food she was carrying because she wanted to run her hands up his chest so badly. Columbus was about to interrupt when a young, very attractive girl showed up from what looked like the stock room. "Come quick," the girl pleaded as she turned and went back in the direction she'd come from.

A/N: If you've seen the movie you know what comes next but it felt like a good stopping point and a little bit of a cliffhanger. From this point the story will vary from the movie slightly but just to accommodate the OC and the subplot there. Thanks for reading... please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rochester stepped forward to speak with the new girl, "Can we help you?" she asked, not rushing like the girl wanted.

"We don't have time to sit here and chat," the girl spoke quickly, the tears flowing freely from her well mascaraed eyes now.

Tallahassee wasn't ready to budge but their new friend Columbus spoke up, "We'll do anything to help. Lead the way," he announced, basically running to the girl.

Rochester and Tallahassee sighed as they followed behind. "What?" Tallahassee asked.

"It's my sister," the girl began, pointing to yet another new female, "She's been bitten and I don't have a weapon to use on her. We want to make it quick," she said between sobs.

Columbus was ready to pass his gun over before Rochester stopped him, "Wait, I want to see the bite," she challenged.

Tallahassee frowned down at her, "Don't you think that's a bit much after the traumatic event they've already been through?" Columbus nodded, "Yeah, you're kind of being a well...a b-i-t-c-h."

Rochester rolled her eyes, "You can't just trust every person you meet when the world's gone to Hell boys. I'll be in the car," she finished, her tone exasperated.

She walked out and hopped in the passenger seat waiting on them to come out as she opened a bag of Doritos.

When she finally heard the door open she said, "Finally," then saw that it was the two girls with the guys guns and the keys, "Seriously?"

"Out," the older girl ordered, "And leave the food."

Rochester huffed loudly as she climbed down from her seat and got out of the car to watch these girls drive away. She waited patiently for the guys to make their way to her so she could tear them apart for being so gullible and dumb.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's help the girls," Rochester mocked in a whiny tone, "Nothing bad could happen. For future decision making, I will be in charge because you two are soft," she finished, her tone now venomous as she stormed off in the direction of the town nearby to get a new vehicle.

Tallahassee followed quickly behind, "I'm sorry, babe. You were right to think they were a couple of liars. You're in charge from now on," he apologized catching up.

Columbus was right behind them, "We can find a new car. We should all remember to limber up. We were in the car for a good stretch."

"I dare a zombie to come at me right now," Rochester said, below her breath, turning onto a street filled with banged up cars.

"Hold on a second, hun," Tallahassee began, "I have some steam to let off," he announced as he pulled out a baseball bat and began to beat up a minivan.

"He has a lot of pent up aggression," Columbus observed, watching and waiting for Tallahassee to get it all out of his system.

Once he was done, he rejoined the two and they walked further on into the neighborhood. "Oh my, look at that," Tallahassee grinned, pointing to a bright yellow H3 in the distance, "We don't need our beat up vehicle anymore."

They ran over to inspect the truck. Columbus opened the door to see a shitload of weapons in the back seat, "Well, we're armed again."

Rochester smiled for the first time that day, "Thank goodness because we had a good stash before but it might be better now."

Tallahassee grabbed a machine gun and began shooting aimlessly into the air, "Thank God for rednecks!"

Once he was again done acting out, they piled into the truck and began their journey. "We're gonna go teach those two girls a lesson," Tallahassee announced.

Rochester groaned loudly, "No, we are not! What did I say?"

Columbus, a little frightened of her, spoke, "She makes the calls now,"

She smiled back at him but Tallahassee wasn't hearing any of it. He had an axe to grind.


	5. Chapter 5

They drove down the road continuing East when they saw the Escalade on the side of the road, hood raised and no one in sight. "Please don't fall for any tricks this time," Rochester urged as Tallahassee pulled up behind the vehicle.

"Wait in here," he said as he got out with an AR-15 in hand.

Rochester rolled her eyes as she sat there with Columbus in the back seat. "How badly is this going to go?" he asked.

Rochester shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows? They might each take a car this time and ride off into the sunset while we get devoured. Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked sarcastically as she turned back to face him.

The backdoor to the Hummer opened and the younger girl was standing with a gun pointing at Columbus. "Get out of the car," she instructed.

Rochester pointed a hand gun she kept up front in the girls direction, "No, you put the gun down and get in the car. Maybe we can all just go together and stop this nonsense," she ordered as the girl obeyed and hopped in by Columbus.

Moments later, Tallahassee showed back up with a gun to the back of his head held by Witchita. "Get out folks," she said.

Rochester laughed, "We're done with this game. Get in the car with your sister...whats her city?"

The younger girl spoke up, "Little Rock. Witchita, we're going with them. Just climb in."

Witchita huffed as she put the gun down and got in on the other side of Columbus. Rochester noticed he instantly started sweating.

"Which direction are you boneheads heading?" Witchita questioned, her tone agressive.

"No need to act tough. We are now a zombie fighting family and there's no room for attitudes in this car. We're headed East," she responded.

Witchita laughed, "Who's bright idea was that? We came from the East and its all demolished worse than out here. We are going to Pacific Playland where its Zombie free," she announced.

Columbus' face soured at her statement, "Did you see Columbus?"

Witchita nodded, "It's all burned down. Practically a ghost town."

Rochester frowned at Witchita, "I'm sure that's just what Columbus needed to hear, thanks," she finished her tone sharp.

Witchita instantly felt awful and sat back in her seat.

"What do you think, babe?" Tallahassee began, "You want me to turn this around and head west?"

Rochester nodded silently feeling badly for Columbus but also for herself because now she knew her family was gone. She grabbed Tallahasse's hand with a firm grip, "You're all I have now."


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we find somewhere to stay?" Rochester asked after hours of driving.

"I second that," Little Rock said from the back, "Let's find somewhere fun to stay like a celebrity's house."

"We can stop and get a map of the stars," Columbus said intrigued.

Wichita smiled, "Can we go to Bill Murray's house?"

Tallahassee was about to shut down the entire plan until Wichita made that suggestion, "Why yes, I think we can do that."

They drove to downtown Hollywood and grabbed a map of the stars to see where they needed to go.

Tallahassee drove through the hills as Rochester directed him, "That's it ahead. Think there are a bunch of Zombies in there? I really just want a hot shower," she stated, looking in awe at the large mansion.

"We'll kill whatever stands in our way of a hot shower," Wichita said from the back with a bright smile.

Rochester noticed Columbus' cheeks turn red at the sight of Wichita's smile. They got out of the truck and entered the house to see what might be lurking. Everyone took a section and quickly discovered the house was clear.

"I saw a home movie theater so I'm headed there," Columbus announced causing Little Rock to follow behind him.

Wichita and Rochester left Tallahassee to play with old movie props while they both grabbed showers.

Rochester locked the door to the bathroom she'd chosen and pulled out the test she'd grabbed earlier. She did as the instructions said and jumped in the shower while it worked on the results. Rochester didn't take a long shower, in attempt to conserve water, but she enjoyed every moment as the hot water cascaded down her body. As she was finishing, there was a knock on the door, "Just a minute," she shouted.

"It's me, babe," she heard Tallahassee's voice sat back softly.

Rochester forgot about the test sitting on the counter as she leaned out of the shower to unlock the door.

"Care if I join you?" he asked on the other side of the curtain as he came in.

Rochester smiled to herself as she stood there, "Of course not."

She heard him shuffling about and then he spoke, "What's this?" he asked, noticing the test.

"What's what?" she asked as she peeked out of the curtain to see him holding the pregnancy test.

He didn't speak as he just held it up for her to see.

"It's nothing. I'm just late but I'm sure its just stress and not anything to worry about. What's it say? Negative right?" she questioned

Tallahassee shook his head as he passed the positive test to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Rochester stared blankly at the test, "I really didn't think it would be positive. What should we do?" she asked, feeling her knees buckle in the shower.

Tallahassee shook his head, "I don't know, babe. We certainly can't raise a kid in this world unless we find somewhere that's safe. This is so tough cuz I wanna be happy about it," he revealed.

Rochester stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel so she could sit down on the edge of the tub, "You do?"

He nodded in response, "Of course I do. I mean, babe, I love you and there's nothing more that I want in the world than to expand our little zombie fighting family but I just can't wrap my head around it. Let's just keep it between us for now, deal?"

"Deal," she agreed as she took a deep breath, "If we could stock up on enough food and find somewhere we could secure, I think we'd be safe," she admitted.

Tallahassee shook his head, "I'm not worried about it now. I'm gonna shower. Do you think you can figure out dinner for us? No one's had a good meal in days."

Rochester simply nodded, as she threw her dirty clothes back on and left the bathroom without another word.

She made her way into the kitchen and found some dried pasta and an some ingredients for sauce. "I'm making spaghetti," she shouted to the group who was now gathered in the living room.

Rochester was calmed by cooking as she used a match to light the stove and threw together her little meal.

"Dinner ready?" Tallahassee asked as he entered the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Rochester nodded, "Just a few more minutes. You know we could just stay here. There's lots of food," she suggested.

He shook his head, "I told you we weren't gonna talk about that anymore tonight," he said quietly placing a gentle kiss on the side of her neck.

She pulled away from him, "Careful, that's how we got into this mess. Dinner time!" she shouted to avoid anymore talk.


	8. Chapter 8

The group ate until they were full for the first time in days and went to sleep. Rochester ignored Tallahassee for the rest of the night because she just couldn't deal with the stress.

The next morning, she was rudely awakened by Columbus in a panic.

"They're gone!" he shouted through the house.

Rochester hopped up and met Tallahassee in the main room where Columbus was, "What are you shouting about?" she asked.

"Wichita and Little Rock left," he announced distressed, "We need to go to Pacific Playland and get them. Why would they leave?"

Tallahassee spoke before Rochester could even process the situation, "Absolutely not. We're safe here and there's no way I'm taking her back out into that danger."

Rochester looked at him with a death glare, "Excuse me but I think we should go. We can't leave any of our family members behind even if they're stubborn as hell," she said seriously, "C'mon, Columbus let's go," she said to Columbus as she walked with him to the garage to take a vehicle.

Rochester drove and they had such a late start, it was dark before they reached their destination, "It looks quiet. Let's just go in and grab them," she said as she put the car in park.

Columbus nodded, getting out of the passenger seat.

They walked slowly into the theme park and quickly realized how wrong they were as they saw the girls trapped on a ride surrounded by zombies. "We don't have enough ammo for this," Rochester said worried.

Columbus nodded, "What should we do?"

Before they could decide, they heard a car drive up behind them. "You two should've listened to me. Look at this," they heard Tallahassee's voice as they turned to see him get out of the car.

Rochester was so relieved to see him, she ran and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "I'm so sorry. I don't care what we end up doing but I never want to be mad at you again," she said.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "We're gonna find a safe place and be a family. But first we have to save those two."

The three disbursed and took on the army of zombies, somehow coming out on top. Wichita kissed Columbus as she safely got off the ride. Little Rock ran up and hugged Rochester and Tallahassee.

"Let's get back in the damn car," Tallahassee said, his tone playfully annoyed.

Everyone nodded and climbed into the Hummer which the girls had stolen. "Where are we headed now?" Rochester asked, barely containing the smile from their victory.

Tallahassee was about to answer when the CB radio went off, "Is anyone there?" they heard a male voice say.

Tallahassee looked at the group for approval to answer. They all nodded silently. "What can we do for you?"

The voice spoke again, "We have a refuge set up in Alabama and we're looking for all survivors to come join. Will you come to?"

Tallahassee looked around for approval once more. "Can we trust this guy?" Columbus asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Rochester said, "I think we should give it a try."

Wichita and Little Rock answered at the same time, "We agree with Rochester."

Tallahassee spoke again, "We're on our way."

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my little ZL fic :) This is the end of the road for our zombie fighting family for now but its definitely open for a sequel.


End file.
